Crime on deaf ears
by SVU.BAU.CSI
Summary: I'm thinking about making this a ory one in the CSI Meledy series. Meledy meets a deaf girl named Lidia after Lidia's parents are killed. Maby alittle Greg and Meledy together
1. CSI Meledy Jones

** I don't own Meledy Jones is my charecter.**

It was my first day at the Las Vegas crime lab.I was in the breakroom with the other csi waiting for my assiment."Everybody meet are new csi Meledy Jones." said nodding towerds assiment was with csi Sanders and csi everyone exsept for me and two other csi left the room the guy approched me"Hi I'm csi sanders,but you can call me Greg."He said offering his hand for me to the girl walked up to me"Hi I'm csi Sidle but you can call me Sara."She said also offering her hand for me to shake."Nice to meet you Sara and Greg."I offered with a small smile.

_At the crime scene_

"So what do we have?"I asked one of the officers."Family walked in on a rober the parents were killed thier daughter won't move from beside there bodys."He replied showing us to the livingroom were two officers and a corener were trying to get a little girl about eight away from are two dead bodys."Hey we can take it from here."I said to the officers knowing they weren't going to get the little girl to went to talk to the corener and Sara went to talk to the neighbor that found the bodys."Hey my names csi Jones but you can call me your name?"I asked bending down to were the girl was she didn't anowlege me I gently touched her shoulder to get her attention."Are you deaf?"I sighned to her glad I was fluent in ASL because of my deaf she nodded yes I sighned"I'll be right back I am going to talk to my friend for a sec."When she looked at the ground I went to find Sara."I figured out why the officers couldn't get her to 's because she's deaf."I said to Sara as I walked to the kitchen were she was dusting for finger prints."Okay so we need to get an inturpeter.I'll call Brass."Sara said reaching for her phone."No,I can inturpret my older brothers deaf."I said puting my hand out in a stop jester."Okay don't you take her to the police station ask for Jim Brass and you to can inturview her."Sara said going back to work."Okay,Just let know were I'm at if he startes looking for me."I said walking back down stairs.

When I got down stairs I bent back down in front of the little girl gently taping her shoulder."Why don't you tell me your name and then I'll tell you mine.""L-i-d-i-a"She finger spelled and then showed me her name sighn."M-e-l-e-d-y"I also finger spelled then I showed her the sighn my brother had given I sighned"I am a and my friends are going to find out who did this to your parents but we need your why don't you come with me to the station so you can get cleaned up and I can ask you a few questions ok?"After I finished sighning I offered her my hand which she slowly we walked out to my SUV and I drove to the station.

** Please let me know what you think and Lidia is also mine.**


	2. 8 year old Lidia

** I am thankful for the suggestions on my diologe.I am working on making it more clear and understandable.I do not own and Lidia are my characters.**

_ At the station_

When we got to the station I walked to the front desk asking the lady"I'm here to see Jim Brass."From Behind me I heard"You must be Morgan,Sara said you would come by."Turning around to where a guy in his late fourtys stood I signed so Lidia knew what I was saying."Yes,I brought Lidia with me so we could ask her a few questions and get her cleaned up."Taking a step towards us He said"Why don't I show you to a washroom and see if I can find her something els to change in to?"I nodded okay while I signed to Lidia what was going on as we followed behind I got the majority of the blood of her what bit was left I couldn't get off her shirt I heard a soft knock at the door.I stood up from were I was crouched down beside her I went to see who it was.I was relived to see it was Brass with a change of cloths.I gave him a question look wondering how he found a pair so what I was thinking he replied"A buddy of mine has a daughter in college but he still keeps a change of her cloths in his car from when she would come here after her soccer practice."Then he handed me the cloths and I mouthed thank you as I walked back into the washroom.I quickly helped Lidia change into the new outfit.I could tell she was happy to have cloths on that didn't have blood on I stood up I offered her my hand as we walked out of the washroom.I told Brass I could interpret which he agreed since Lidia trusted as we were all seated in the break room,Brass thought it would be better to do it there instead of a interrogation room,I handed Lidia a cup of hot to face her I talked and signed at the same time"Lidia,this is one of my friends,Jim Brass,we're going to ask you a few question."Lidia turned a little to look at the man who sat a cross from me."Ok"She signed as I explained to Brass how this was going to work"I'll sighn and talk and when she signs something I'll tell you what she sighns."While I was talking I also sighned so Lidia wouldn't feel left back to face Lidia I taped her shoulder to let her know we were ready to start."First why don't you tell us what happened?" I asked knowing I knew the main thing that had happened but I had to have this innocent little girl who saw it to tell me the details fo what had telling us what she remembered Brass asked me"Why don't you take her to the play room down the hall to your left?"I simpley nodded and asked Lidia if she wanted to go but all she did was take my hand and we walked down the hall.

** Please let me know what you think.**


	3. A stardled Cat and A puppy eyed Greg

**Hope you enjoy.I don't own I am sorry that chapter two was on the short side.**

_The next day at the lab_

Lidia and I were sitting in the break room she had spent the night with me since child services wouldn't be able to take her in for a few days.I didn't mind having her she didn't do much but I learned she likes to read and now she was reading a book I had at my house that one of my nieces had left.I had also picked up a few coloring books and crayons on my way to work so she wouldn't get being the first one to work for a bout half an hour a csi I hadn't met yet walked was probly in her early fourtys and had blonde hair."You Meledy right?I am Catherine Willows."The csi said who I doudt was always this perky in morning I had a filling she had a least three cups of coffee."Nice to meet you and that's Lidia."I said looking at the couch where she was still reading her book and not paying a bit of attention to what was going happened next took all of us by walked up to Lidia and started talking to her when she didn't answer Catherine tapped her not hearing any body walk up to her and I guess she knew it wasnt me screamed and ran behind my also screamed little and jumped hearing Lidia scream Greg, ,and Jim came running down the .Grissom walked to were a startled Catherine was trying to understand what had and Jim walked to were I was trying to calm down bent down in front of me and started signing to and Brass looked at each other then down at Greg who had gotten Lidia to calm looked at us than said"What I learned ASL when I was younger it's not like I speak seven different langauges."Me and Brass laughed at the comment he had made and the way he had stated Grissom finally spoke up and asked "Will someone please tell me what happened here."I quickly stood up and set Lidia back down in my chair were her and Greg were having a conversation in sign langauge about a mystery book she read.I was glad that Greg knew ASL because this was the first time since I had met Lidia did I see her so explaning to what had happened Greg and Lidia asked if she could hangout with Greg at first I said Greg with puppy dog eyes said"Please she won't get in my way and I'll keep a good eye on her please."Finnaly I let in I just hopped that it wasn't a bad I agreed I asked her if I could trust Greg she assured me that I could trust all of them but maby not didn't explain why but I assume I will figure it out sooner or later.

**Please let me know what you think.**


	4. We got him

** I do not own Meledy and Lidia are my characters**

_ Later that day in the lab_

"So how long is Lidia going to stay with you?"Sara asked me as she was comparing finger prints found at the crime question I had been avioding the truth was I didn't want to give Lidia was shy but after a while she would open up."Until they find somewhere tp place her."I told Sara as I looked over the Corner's looked up from the computer screne"You don't want them to take her do you?"That was the truth so I simply nodded my head yes to Sara's time Sara turned to me"You now you could always adopt her."I had considered it I thought."You think I could raise her."I said turning to back to the computer Sara got a grin on her face."Bingo,Marcus Cooper."Looking down at the couputer"Says here that he robed a gas station and three houses.I'll call Brass and get him to bring him in."I graved my phone walking out of the room and called Brass.

_ At a café down the street_

Greg took Lidia to a small café that was open 24/7."So whats your favorite color?"Greg signed trying to start a her sandwich down Lidia signed"Sky blue,Yours?"Greg thought then finally replied"I like Blue too."Lidia giggled a little."What I do."Greg signed a bite of her sandwich she signed"You know your funny right?"Greg laughed at this "Yes I now."Meanwhile at the lab Sara and Brass were interrogating are thought it was a good idea I didn't question I agreed to after thirty minutes he cofused.I sent a quick text to Greg after Sara gave me his number"_We got him"_Greg told Lidia the good news she got up and gave Greg a huge shift was over I asked Greg if he wanted to came over and have dinner with Lidia and accepted after Lidia begged him.

"What do you want for dinner?"I signed walking into my apartment."Pizza"Lidia and Greg signed at the same time.I started laughing as I walked to the phone to order the we ate I put on a movie and turned the cc on.I sat at one end Greg at the other with Lidia in between with her head on Greg's the movie was over Greg carried Lidia to bed and I cleaned up the plates and cups."Thanks for coming Lidia enjoyed having you over."I said when Greg walked back into the before he left he turned to me and said"You're welcome I had a good time with you and Lidia."After he left I went to bed and made a mental note to ask Brass about adopting Lidia.

** So what do you think please let me I'm open to suggestions.**


	5. Breakfast with the team

**I do not own CSI.**

_The next morning_

I was running around my apartment getting ready when I stopped to sign to Lidia"Where do you want to go for breakfast?"She thought for a second then signed back"May we please go to the café down the street from the lab."I nodded yes then went back to getting we pulled into the café I was a little surprised to see two familiar vehicles in the parking we walked into the café in one of the booths sat Sara,Nick,and Greg.I walked over to where they were sitting and asked"Hi guys may we join you?"But before I even finished my sentence Lidia had already taken a seat next to Greg."Sure."Sara said looking at where Lidia was sitting.I sat down next to Lidia and looked over the minutes after we arrived are waitress came over"What may I get y'all?"She asked with a southern put his menu down as he ordered first"I'll have a ham omelet,cheese grits,a biscuits,and a glass of here will have scrambled eggs,a small bowl of fruit,a slice of toast,and a glass of orange juice."I was surprised Nick knew Sara's went next"My friend and I will have some of your world-famous pancakes strawberry for her and blueberry for me,we would also like a side of bacon,and hotchaclate."He finished with a made all of us giggle.I went last"I would like a vegetable omelet,hash browns on the side,and a glass of sweat tea."I never liked eating with my old coworkers because they didn't understand vegitariens.I hoped my new coworkers were nicer about I finished ordering and the waitress took are orders to the chef Nick started laughing"Don't tell me your like Sara?"Not eaxtly sure what he was talking about but had a felling I knew what he ment I asked."You mean being a vegitarien."Nick stopped laughing a little to answer"You are aren't you."I shook my head yes having had conversations like this before I asked."Do you have any thing against being a vegitarien?"I don't know what he was about to say but Sara gave him a death glare and he stopped giggling and replied"No, I was just wondering."All but Nick started laughing because Nick looked like he had just been caught breaking the breakfast Lidia and I walked with Greg to his I could trust Greg I asked"Is it okay if Lidia rides with you I have to return something to Brass and I have to talk to him about somthing?"Grge just looked at me and replied"You know I will do anything for you anether note my I ask why you need to talk to Brass."Not sure if I wanted to tell Greg I decided I would"I'm going to talk to him about adopting Lidia."Greg just smiled and started to sign to Lidia about riding with I went and got in my orange Ford Ranger and drove to the ariving at the station I started looking for I found him handing him the cloths I said"I need to talk to you about adopting Lidia"Brass took the offered cloths and said"I don't know much about the process of adoption bu let me call a friend."I stood there waiting for Brass to come he did and handed me a paper and said"The adress is in there you have an appointment at three."Thanking him I sent Greg a text"_Hey,we have an appointment at may tag along too if you_ like."About two minutes later Greg text me back."Sure_ I don't have anything to do and I am sure Lidia will like the idea you soon:)"_After reading Greg's text I drove to lad excited about this afternoon.

**I know it took me a while to update but my computer didn't want to bahave.I've also been a little busy so it took me a little for reading.**


	6. Linda the interagator

**I do not own CSI.**

_Later that afternoon_

I finished my case so I set out to find Greg and Lidia.I found them pestering Hodges who was trying to be a show-off.  
"Greg leave Hodges a lone and we're going to be late if you and Lidia don't come on."Houges who had no clue what was going on just stared at who decided to be funny said"Yes mother we're coming."I should have been mad but Greg was too cute to be mad we all were in my vehicle.I had the address so I insisted on didn't bother Greg because He would rather be talking to Lidia then the ride there Greg explained to Lidia what was going on.  
She was more excited thin I was and even more than Greg actullay surprised me how fast they had become office wasn't that far from the lab so it didn't take us long to get there.  
When we arrived Lidia and Greg were at the door before I even got my seatbelt we walked in I wasn't really surprised that Brass was there,but Brass was surprised to see Greg.  
Bras got up and said"Linda,This is my friend Meledy."Noticing the woman who was around fifty I said"Nice to meet you is Lidia and my friend Brass,Lidia, and Greg in the reception area I followed Linda to a small office.  
She started asking me questions some I was able to say yes but some the answer was the interview was over Linda said"Well next I'll have to talk to Lidia then will go from there if you don't mind I would like to ask her questions with out you in the room."I got up to ask Greg if he would go in with Lidia since I wasn't allowed in the walked back with Lidia and explained to Linda that Lidia was deaf and needed an alouded him in the interview.  
When she finished she told us what we were to wait and she would call us when we were to come also explained I was going to be Lidia's foster parent untill the adoption went trough.

**I know its short but I just wanted to put a chapter up about the meeting.**


	7. Pink,Pink,and Charms

**I realise the story is hard to hard to read my computer deletes random words of what I write.I'm sorry about that if any one knows how to keep it from doing that please let me know.**

Later_ that night_

After we left the office Greg came over watched another movie and this time he and Lidia helped me cook but they made more of a mess then they voulenterd to clean all of it up and wash and I were off tomorrow so I asked if he wanted to spend the agreed since it was midnight was so excited it took an hour to get her to get ready for she stayed up another she fell a sleep in Greg's of the couch I walked over to Greg and said"I'm going to take her to bed."Before I could even finish my sentence He already had her in his arms and stood up and said"I got her you go get ready for bed."Before he got to far I quietly yelled"Down the hall first door on the left."He nodded and walked down the he put Lidia to bed I got ready for He returned I sat down next to him on the couch."Tomrrow I was thinking of taking Lidia to get some cloths and a few can tag along if you like she loves spending time with you."Greg turned so he could face me and replied."I would love to tag along there's nothing more fun then shopping all if we are spending the day shopping I better get to bed."I was still laughing about the shopping joke when I said"third door on the Greg."He turned around and added."Goodnight Meledy see you in the morning.

The next morning I woke up to banging in my kitchen and I thought to my self"I have to make a rule,no cooking in my kitchen."But when I walked into the kitchen I was surprised to see my kitchen was clean and the food looked and Greg were already eating pancakes,eggs,fruit,and were drinking orange looked up at me and said"You want to join us?"I walked over and sat down by breakfast we all got ready and piled into Greg's decided to use his since its bigger then my time I let Greg drive while me and Lidia signed back in gave me a little time to find more about her."Whats your favorite holiday?"It didn't take her long to answer"Christmas! I love the Christmas story."Think of how far away Christmas was I doubted that the adoption would be finalized by then."Whats your favorite movie?"Lidai thought for a second and answerd"One Magic Christmas."When we arrived at are first stop Greg was a little taken back at all the looked like a kid on Christmas morning looking at all the she narrowed it down to three stops after I reminded her this was only our first stop. She choses a pink dress that had a ruffle skirt and had a sparkly star on the picked out a pair of pink sparkly ballerina slippers to go with she chose a shirt that was white with a blue bird on go with shirt she chose a pair of blue jeans that had pink flowers on shoes she choice a pair of silver and blue tennis her last outfit she chose a pair of pink puppy dog the next store she got a pair of white jeans,a pair of Kakies,a nether pair of jeans,a white t-shirt with a rainbow on it,a navy blue polo shirt,a pink t-shirt that had a bookworm on she picked out five pairs of shoes.A pair of white sneakers,a red pair of faded glories,yellow flip-flops,pink sneakers,and a pair of brown also picked out a blue bow and a pink head bought her a charm chain was silver and had eight let her pick the eight charms chose a butterfly that was silver with pink her second one she chose a notepad that was silver with a green third one was a brown puppy dog with a pink bow on its fourth charm was a calico kitten with a blue color that had diamonds on fifth charm was a silver cd with gold glitter on sixth charm was a green Christmas tree with a gold star on her seventh charm she chose a book that had a red cover with silver last charm she chose was a gold heart that had a L on she finished picking out her charms Greg said"Do you know why I got you eight charms?"When she shook her head no he contenued"Your eight years birthday I'm going to add a charm."Lidia ran to Greg and gave him a huge hug and signed thank you.

**I do not own CSI.**


	8. dinner

**I don't own CSI**

A few weeks passed before we heard any thing from day after work I got a call asking when we could set up another meeting.  
We set the meeting Thursday at nine a clock.I would have called Greg but Lidia had invited him over for dinner before we left the Lab.  
Actually we invited Greg,Jim,Sofia,Sara,Nick,Warrick,Grissom,Catherine ,and Lindasy.I hadn't met Lindsay but I thought it would be nice for Lidia to be able to have someone to play with that wasn't old enough to drive.I hadn't really met Sofia or Warrick but this would give us a chance all to get to know each other.  
I was trying to get dinner ready when I heard a knock on the door.I was in the middle of something so I turned to Lidia and nodded my head letting her know she could go answer the door.I had taught her to always look out the peep-hole before she opened the I heard the door open and didn't hear any buddy talking I knew It was Greg because he was the only one who wouldn't come find me as soon as the door was him and Lidia would probably go sit on the couch and sign until I made them come eat dinner.  
After about ten minutes I heard another knock at the door I wasn't super busy so I went an answered it this I opened the door Brass was standing there with a bottle of wine."Thank you like to help me in the kitchen?"I said showing Jim into the every one showed up including who showed a quiet but enjoyable dinner the adults minus Greg were sitting at the who was trying to start a conversation said."So Jones tell us a bit about yourself."I decided that I would keep it short and simple."I'm from Flordia.I moved to Vegas about two years ago and was a waitress until I got a job here."Catherine seemed satisfied with my answer and next it was Warrick's turn to interrogate me."Are you married?"Know I really don't think he thought this one all the way through but I answered any way."No,but I was married for about a husband,Jacob,was a police was killed about a year before I moved out here."Warrick I think felt bad but Nick wanted a turn a questioning."Do you have any kids?"Not sure how to explain I decided to impervise"Sortave,Not exactly,I'm in the process of adopting."Nick looked at me with a " ohh look"and next it was Sara's turn."Do you like living in Vegas."This was one of the easy questions."Yes,I love living in Vegas its a lot different then Flordia."We sat there chatting for another ten minutes when Greg,Lidia,and Lindsey came running into the kitchen.I had Lindsey was signing and to top it off Greg was doing are hands up me and Catherine said"Stop Greg please explain what is going on."They all stopped and Greg started to esxplian"These girls thing that the Good Witch movies are better than the Harry Porter movies."Linsey who I could tell was not happy with Greg's opion tried her best to not I spoke up."There both good now it's almost time for every one to leave so say your goodbyes."

**Sorry it took so long to update.**


	9. Mattie,Judge,and Lidia's room

**hope you** **enjoy**

_next morning_

It was Thursday morning and luckily Greg and I both had the day I found myself trying to get ready before Greg came and picked us six I went into Lidia's room to try to get her it took me half an hour to get her out of bed.I was surprised when I walked in her room and she was completely ready minus that I had to do her had on a yellow sun dress with little white flowers and white sandles with a small yellow flower on the I walked in she signed"Will you please braid my hair."I grabbed the brush off the dresser and started braiding her I finished I put a white flower clip in her Lidia took my hand and sighned"know we have to find you something to wear."Then she dragged me to my quickly started going through all my cloths and pulled out a knee-length yellow dress with matching yellow she handed me the cloths I sighned"Nice chioce will match both dressed in yellow."When I finally got both of us ready it was eight and Greg had just the door I wasn't super surprised to see him in a yellow polo shirt with jeans.I sighned to Lidia"Ready to go."She nodded very we arrived at the place once again Lidia and Greg beat me to the we walked in Linda introduced us to a friend of hers"Guys this is my friend is going to be your social worker."Offering my hand I said"Niece to meet you is Lidia and my friend Greg."Shyly she replied."Niece to meet y'all too."After we filled out lots of paper work Mattie explianed."All you have to do is just sign here and I'll see about getting a judge to finilized it."We thanked her and went back to my house.

The next morning I got a call from Mattie she told me she got a judge to look at are papers and said all that we had to do know was meet the judge and she would explain the set a meeting that afternoon.I called Greg right a way and I told him I would come to the lab and we could all ride together if he wanted he quickly me and Lidia made a quick-lunch and went to the we arrived I ran into Catherine."Hey Cath I was just looking for Greg."Catherinr stopped and replied"I was actually coming to ask you if Lidia could come to Lindsey's sleepover."I bentdown and explained to Lidia who was super I explained to Catherine that we had a few errands then we would stop by the house get Lidia's stuff and I would bring her back to the I went in search of Greg and found him in the we ate lunch we drove to the we arrived we went and stood in front of the judge and she looked over our paperwork and sighned she asked a few more she explained that our social worker would stop by every once in a while to make sure that everything was I dropped Lidia off at the lab Greg and I went to work on Lidia's had decided to surprise Lidia by turning one of my guest rooms into a perfect room for several hours of work we finally had petal pink walls with a very light almost white pink put a white dresser and a white book shelf in her we also put a white canopy bed with white flowers on the light green canopy.

**I know it isn't the best chapter I just wanted to go ahead and get all this written down.I do not own CSI.**


	10. Moving in

**I do not own csi.**

Lidia was so happy with her room that she stayed in it for two hours after she got back from Catherine's and I stayed up till ten talking about anything that came to the third time that week Greg spent the that morning at breakfast I asked"Why don't I just let you pay rent and move into my guest room."Greg just laughed and replied"Because your to niece to make me pay rent."Then Greg changed the subject."So when are you going to enroll Lidia in school?"I hadn't put a lot of thought in this I had to admitt."I don't know if they have any deaf schools around here."I said not having a clue if there just smiled and said."Actully there is,Charlotte's school for the 's about ten minutes from the lab."I was so happy and he called for me and set up an interview with the Lidia loves school so she was super spent all morning for the perfect outfits since they were able to get us a time after lunch.

I'll skip what all happened in the interview,but I will say it went would be starting school that monday and she was super took us about two hours for her to pick out school cloths and school morning went smoothly Lidia was especially happy since Greg had once again spent the we both drove her to we ran into a small problem after we dropped her had rode in my orange Ford Ranger so we had to drive to work quickly jumped out of the truck hoping know one saw us but Hodges caught he promised not to say we did arrive Catherine quickly pulled me to the side and asked"Were's Lidia?"I told Catherine about Lidia starting she said"Thats on the way to Lindsey's school I can ask my mother to pick her up and she can hang out with Linds until we get off."Thanked Catherine and called the school to let them know that was allowed to pick Lidia up from work Greg,Cath,and I found Lidia teaching Lindsey sign ,Linds,and Lidia quickly went to did good with a little help from Greg since she was just learning .Willows,Cath,and I started talking a bout stayed for dinner at Catherine's then Greg and I took Lidia I put Lidia down me and Greg went in the living room and started I said."I wasn't joking a bout my guest room well the rent was a joke.I know we have only known each other a few months,But since we've met you have stayed at your apartment maby ten times."Greg just sat there and finally said."Okay will try don't tell Lidia until the she hears she will never go back to school she'll be so wound up."We both went into a fit of laughter imagining the little girls excitement.


	11. Team signs

Finlay friday came and Lidia was at the kitchen counter doing her was five so I was working on dinner when the door bell rang.I was working on setting the lights to blink when somebody rang the door bell,but we were still working out the at the door Greg was standing with three boxes.I quickly graved the two top boxes and went to set them in the guest when I heard A loud scream and Greg dropping the box in his I walked into the kitchen I found Greg trying to come Lidia he scared her I bent down to pick the box up and next to it there was a fork.I made a mental note that if I leave Lidia alone either make sure there was no sharp objects around or don't scare her.I would also have to warn all my friends and I put the box in the guest room I found the "**Two** childern"Talking about some video game.I stomped my foot getting both of their attention"Okay,Greg has something awesome to tell you."Lidia looked at Greg with a special sparkle in her looked at her and sighned"Meledy siad since I've spent so much time here that I could move in."Lidia jumped up and calmed her down then started signing again"Why don't you come help me unpack?"

The next day was Saturday so Greg and I both had to go to was interesting Greg made pancakes and once again my kitchen was a he and Lidia cleaned it after and I both graved are vest and kits as Lidia graved one of her books and we all piled into Greg's we walked into the break room everyone was already was just staying to lunch then she would be staying with and Lindsey until went and waved at all the had already given Lidia permisen to go sit in her office to read.I got a case with Sara and we were processing the scene the girls decided to question went first"I saw you and Greg have been riding together."I just said"So,he spent the night."Know Sara decided to pitch in"Meledy he spends more time at your house then his."I looked up with a small smile"Thats why he moved in Yestureday."Both girls shouted."He What Yesturday!?"I exsplianed a little further"Well not all of his things yet but were working on it."Both girls just quietly went back to work.

I was a little worried Greg would be mad at me for telling the girls but it turned out he told the Guys except Grissom and I told Brass when we got work Catherine invited the team to her house for we all arrived again Lidia was teaching sign to how much Lindsey knew so I sighned"Niece to see you L-I-N-D-S-E-Y."she sighned back"Niece to see you to Meledy."It suprised me that she knew my name I asked her what her name sign she showed me I made a mental note to tell Greg and Catherine.I also thought it would be smart for Lidia to show the rest of the team dinner we showed all the guest their name 's was the sign for aunt then a "C".Greg's was the sign uncle then a "G".Sara's was like Cath's except hers was a "S".Nick's was like Greg's with a "N"instead of a "G".For Warrick she would spell still hadn't become good friends with 's was 's was special she would sign grandfather for his.

**I do not own csi**


	12. Sleepover

With Greg living with us there was always something to Lidia's pleasure and my dislike Greg loved to play his music super though I didn't care for the loud music I always found that as an excuse to go do Landry or go for a jog.I did enjoy pancakes every was liking school a lot and had made a few she asked"May I please have a sleep over?"I replied"How many kids?"She sighned back"Lets see Avery,Sofia,Mary,Bella,and Linds."I hesitated for a minute"sure,But you have to ask Greg since it's partly his apartment."As soon as I finished she ran of to the living room were Greg was watching a movie."Greg, Melody said I had to ask you if I could have a sleepover friday."I was standing at the door so I saw Greg replie"Sure,Will order pizza and have sundaes for dessert,Okay?"Lidia gave Greg a big nod and ran to her room to work on invatations.I walked over to Greg and sat on the couch."I'm Glad we're off Friday and Saturday."Greg just nodded at me.

Friday came way to had let Greg and I leave a little early since we to go pick the kids outside I asked Greg"How are we going to do this?"Greg thought for a second then replied"You take Lindsey and two girls,and I will take Lidia and two girls."All it took was a nod and we were I stopped to pick Linds up then met Greg to pick the rest of the girls before the rest of the girls got in the truck I handed Lindsey a notebook and a pencil."You may need it."She signed thank you and slid it into her we got to the house I noticed that Lidia left one little detail out two of the girls were twins,identical as we stepped in the house the girls went running to Lidia's room.I stomped my foot and all of them turned around."Would you please tell me all your names."Lidia inturduced all of her friends so I knew who was with Linsey she went down the line"A-V-E-R-Yand M-A-R-Y and then the twins S-O-F-I-A who weares purple and B-E-L-L-A who weares pink."I thanked them and went to order the I was able to remember all their names and Lindsey didn't have a lot of a problem with her sign and I made it through the weekend and we we're all in one piece.

**This probably will be the last chapter but I will be writing short sequels.I do not own CSI.**


End file.
